In the technical field of photography, it is widely known to use stands for supporting photographic equipment, among which tripods are particularly widespread and appreciated, both on an amateur level and on a professional level. Tripods generally comprise a plurality of legs, generally telescopic legs, all hinged to a spider in which a support column, to one end of which the piece of photographic equipment is fixed, is engaged with the ability to slide.
In the field of use, characteristics which are mutually contradictory are demanded of the tripods, that is to say, a high level of flexibility of positioning and maximized extension of the tripod in the operating state and, conversely, a reduced spatial requirement in a closed position in order to facilitate transport of the tripods themselves by the users.
In order to reconcile the above-mentioned requirements, there are used tripods provided with telescopic legs having a plurality of pull-out members which can be opened during use and can be closed in a closed position of the tripod in order to facilitate transport thereof.
It is further known to cause the support column to slide with respect to the spider in such a manner that it is enclosed, in a transport position, between the legs of the tripod in order to limit the total dimensions of the tripod itself.
In that version, the head of the column which is intended to receive a piece of video-photographic equipment during use is positioned in abutment against the spider of the tripod and is arranged externally with respect to the space occupied by the legs.
The reductions in dimensions which can be obtained are, however, limited.
WO2005/068895 filed in the name of the same Applicant discloses a tripod in which there is provision for the legs of the support to be closed in such a manner that the head of the tripod is positioned internally with respect to the space occupied by the legs.
A sleeve to which the support leg is hinged by means of a fork-like element is provided on the spider of the tripod disclosed in WO2005/068895 in the region of each support leg.
Two teeth which project from the outer surface of the sleeve itself are provided on the outer surface of the sleeve.
There is provided on the base of the fork-like element a lever which is accessible to the user from outside the tripod when the tripod is in an open position and which can be moved between three separate operating positions, in which the lever abuts the outer surface of the sleeve, the first and second teeth for positioning the tripod in a closed position and in two different operating positions in which the legs are opened out at predefined angles with respect to the spider, respectively.
A disadvantage of this tripod is that the lever projects outwards with respect to the space occupied by the spider in order to be gripped by the user. Therefore, it can be knocked accidentally and moved, thereby causing inadvertent movement of the tripod or damage thereto or a breakage.
Furthermore, the lever may remain entangled during transport or use and may be potentially damaged.